


Greetings from the Farm

by redcirce



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcirce/pseuds/redcirce
Summary: give these kids a break.jpg   (fanart manip)





	Greetings from the Farm

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I amuse myself.


End file.
